The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a connector shell having integrally formed connector inserts.
Aeronautical Radio, Inc. (“ARINC”) is a commercial standards group governing connectors, connector sizes, rack and panel configurations, etc primarily for airborne applications. Connectors which conform to ARINC specifications are sometimes referred to as ARINC connectors or connector assemblies. One example includes the known ARINC 600 receptacle that holds size 22 electrical contacts. The ARINC 600 receptacle holds 150 electrical contacts using a housing formed of multiple sections.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a known ARINC 600 connector insert 700. The ARINC 600 connector insert 700 includes a body divided into a front section 702 and a rear section 704. In order to assemble the ARINC 600 connector insert 700, a contact retention clip 706 is loaded into the front section 702 for each of a plurality of contacts 708. The contact retention clip 706 is loaded into one of a plurality of cavities 710 that extend through the front section 702. The rear section 704 is then bonded to the front section 702. The rear section 704 includes a plurality of cavities 712 that correspond to the cavities 710 in the front section 702. The electrical contacts 708 then are inserted, one at a time, into the cavities 710, 712 in the bonded front and rear sections 702, 704. The retention clips 706 engage the contacts 708 to secure the contacts 708 in the front and rear sections 702, 704. The ARINC 600 connector insert 700 thus includes a relatively large number of parts that are individually assembled together.
A need therefore exists for an ARINC 600 receptacle that is simpler to manufacture than known receptacles.